Together After Death
by togekiazu
Summary: Sorry, couldn't think of a better title! Contest. The war against Unova soon puts May and Drew into a hospital. Will they confess before they die? Nope. I'm bad at summaries too. - - Romance, Angst one-shot


Author's Note: Yay! It's sort of long.

I was inspired by the song "The Flower's Promise" by Lenka and Rinto Kagamine. I've become obsessed with Vocaloid lately, but I can't seem to actually make a Vocaloid story. *is a failure* Oh well. I was also feeling somewhat emo when I first wrote this story, but now I feel so happy after watching a bunch of Shugo Chara! so I'm not sure if this story is good enough to be a sad story or something. *again, is a failure*

And I think I put in too much stuff that doesn't actually need to be there, so I'll remove it if a lot of people don't like it...

Anyways, I don't own anything. Nothing, you got it? Well, except the story...

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

_Memories_

**Edit (April 20, 2012): I changed the genre to Romance/Angst because most of the reviews thought that it would fit the story better. Thank you for the suggestion! (I feel so stupid for not doing it in the first place right now.)**

* * *

_We were best friends, ever since we were eight._

_One day, we made a pinky promise. A memory of my past I can never forget. _

_It was cold and beautiful, multi-colored leaves blew past us. We sat on the playground swings, stretching out our tiny arms as we connected our pinkies._

_"When you grow up, would you marry me?" you asked. I saw your green hair fly over your face._

_"Of course, I want to marry you too!" I answered, a grin on my face. My own brown hair blew over my face, but I still saw your smile._

_Do you remember?_

* * *

I opened my eyes. "Huh, where am I?" I saw Drew lying next to me.

We were on white beds. There was a television showing the news. "_More Unovans have come to Sinnoh, destroying the flowers at Floaroma. News Flash! Another earthquake happened in Kanto near Viridian and Cerulean._" it kept speaking and flashing with pictures. "I hope Misty is okay." I muttered, thinking about the gym leader after mentioning her home city.

There were white walls everywhere. The air smelled weirdly, and there was a bunch of tools I didn't recognize near me. I knew where we were. The hospital.

Great. Just great.

I slowly sat up, but my arms and legs felt like stones, so I was stuck and was somewhat forced to look at the blank, white ceiling.

Soon, he woke up too. His emerald eyes were half open as he observed his suroundings. He was just as confused as I had been when I had woken up.

"Hey May, where are we?" he asked, rubbing an eye with his hand.

"The Slateport Hospital, I think." He had bandanges all over himself. Like a living mummy, except well, he's not dead yet. He started laughing and I raised an eyebrow.

"April, you look like some witch! Your hair just isn't perfect like mine." he says, making a joke while gesturing to his equally messy green hair. I frowned, and soon his laughter dissapeared. I secretly tried to fix my hair.

The atmosphere didn't feel right for laughing or smiling, in my opinion. It was all because of that stupid war.

For starters, it brought both of us here.

_"Drew, they're gaining on us!" I yelled. He was running beside me to escape the Pokemon of the Unova soldiers. We... Well, actually I, made a speech about how evil the Unovans were. And well, they got angry. So here we are, running for our lives. _

_"This is all your fault April!" he yelled back. _

_"Well, I'm sorry, you grasshead! But unless you want to get killed you better-" I stopped in my tracks. We would fall off a cliff into a river if we had stepped any further. How cliche._

_Drew didn't see it. _

_I saw his face, struck with horror. I quickly held out my hand and he caught it. I tried pulling him up. "Just like good times, huh?" I muttered, gritting my teeth. This reminded me of the time we were with the Wynaut. But now is not the time for a trip down memory lane. _

_Soon, I felt something hit me, and I fell. "Aah!" _

_/\\_

_My eyes were half open. I felt weak and I struggled to move my arms. _

_"Are you okay?" I heard a voice say. I struggled to open my eyes. I could see a girl with brown hair, looking worried. _

_"Leaf, what is it?" I heard another voice say, male this time. _

_"She, and this other boy, they're hurt! They need to get to a hospital! Watch her, I need to call the doctors." _

_I felt my eyes slowly closing again. No, I wanted to know what was happening! "Yes, Nurse! There's some more, probably injured in their..."_

_I became unconcious. _

This was a hospital I never wanted to visit again. I've been here too many times ever since the war started.

I wish it never existed in the first place. Too many people were dying now. And Pokemon, I've never seen a Pokemon dead in my life. It was horrible seeing one, lying on the floor. 'Could they die?' I had asked myself before. It was too painful to think about.

I soon gathered the strength to sit up properly. My right arm was bandanged in a red cast. It took some effort to move it. "Great." I groaned. I blinked, adjusting to the dim light.

"Well, at least we are still close to each other." He said, thinking positively. I looked over to him.

"Yeah, I guess." I felt a faint smile on my lips.

I coughed. "Stupid sickness." I muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm sick too." he said, coughing very loudly to prove it, in a joking manner.

"That doesn't help you or anyone else." I said, glaring at him. This was no time for joking, at least I didn't think so.

He flicked his hair. At least, he tried to. He ended up hitting himself in the face with his right arm. I couldn't hold it in.

I giggled. He stayed silent and looked confused. "I'm so sorry, it's just s-so funny!" I yelled, laughing loudly. I felt myself blush after I calmed myself down.

"Sorry." I apologized again, rather meekly.

"I haven't heard your laugh in a long time." he smiled. "It's beautiful."

I felt myself blush a deeper shade of red, so I laid myself back on the bed and hid my face. "You know, for a witch."

I shot up. 'Crap.' I thought mentally, my back aching.

"Hey!" I felt anger bubble up inside me. I couldn't hit him, so instead I looked up at the blank ceiling again and muttered words loudly enough for him to hear. I couldn't believe he would still be like this after all that's happened today. Soon, I calmed myself down and looked at him. "Hey Drew."

"Yeah?"

"Remember that promise, we made when we were ten?" I asked. I felt myself blush a little.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

I turned my head towards him. "Are we ever going to fufill that promise?"

He stayed silent, in his thinking mode. "Of course." he smiled.

I guess that even though we argue and stuff, I have to admit. I think I have feelings for him.

* * *

I woke up the next day. I felt like I had enough energy to give happiness to everyone in the world. It was all thanks to him, the egomaniac (word?). I could sit up easier than yeseterday and started to look around. The television was turned off, along with the lights. There wasn't anybody there, except...wait a minute.

I saw Drew's bed gone from my side. I frowned. '_Where was he?_', I wondered.

It took a while getting up out of the bed because my left leg had a cast on. Soon, I was finally able to move about.

I was a little annoyed. I had no idea where Drew was. Did he already get out of the hospital without some sort of note? But then why would the bed be gone?

I made my way to the front desk to ask. "Excuse me, nurse!" I said, calling a nurse's attention. She turned around and smiled.

"Yes?" she chirped. 'Misty' the nametag said.

"Do you know where Drew Hayden is?" I asked. She muttered something I didn't hear and typed something on the computer in front of her.

"He's having his surgery right now." I felt my eyes widen in shock.

"Where!" I commanded.

"Room 491." she stated blandly, checking a clipboard. I got there as fast as I could possibly get with a crutch. He was on the fifth floor, and I was only on the ground floor, so well, it took a while. It took me some minutes to find the elevator. By the time I arrived, I felt ready to pass out, walking around with a crutch and a bad left leg could make you tired too. Panting, I asked to be let in.

My wish was granted and I walked quietly towards him. I looked over at Drew, who laid there peacefully.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked the nurse beside him. I started feeling emptier as she said those next words.

"I'm so sorry. He didn't make it."

I started to cry.

The next couple of days, I was in a state of depression. My condition was getting worse.

"She's getting worse every single day. She might die soon." I heard the nurse tell the doctor.

I looked at the ceiling again. I was on my bed, wishing he could come back. I couldn't live here without feeling like a hollow shell. Just...empty inside.

'_Why did you have to die? We could have gotten through this together!_' I cried.

I couldn't help but remember all those times we had together, both good and bad, weird and normal.

_"Mew, my hair! April, what have you done!" Drew screamed, running out of the bathroom. _

_"Hey, my name is May!" I yelled. _

_"Whatever February! Who cares! My hair...it's ruined." he fell to the ground. _

_"Dramatic much?" I asked, looking at the trembling Drew, with hot pink hair._

_/\\_

_We were at the festival in Goldenrod. "Drew, look a ferris wheel!" I yelled, looking at the large ferris wheel. "Let's go!" I dragged him. _

_"Hey!" he complained. _

_/\\_

_"I can't believe I lost." I muttered, looking at the sunset. _

_"May, it was just one contest. There are like, hundreds more."_

_/\\_

_We were at the final battle. 'The ribbon would be mine!', I thought._

_"I don't care what you say Drew, you're going down!" I said, confidently. "Go, Blaziken!"_

_"Roserade!" he called, from the opposite side of the stage. A combination of fire and flower petals filled the air. A bright light appeared on the stage, and everyone needed to shield and squint their eyes. I could hear the crowd cheering and gasping._

_"And the winner is!" I heard the announcer pause. The light dissolved. "May Haruka, of Petalburg City!"_

_/\\_

_We were having a reunion, me and Drew, Solidad, Harley, and some other people we had met on our journey. "June, you're going to become a pig if you keep eating all those noodles!" he scolded, shaking his head like I was a naughty kid caught stealing candy._

_"Fine, then you'll become a pig with me!" I responded, shoving some noodles in his mouth. Everyone laughed. _

_/\\_

_"Well, you've helped me out with my problems. So, if you need it, I'll help you one day. Okay?" he smiled at me. _

Everything was just gone now.

My Pokemon.

_I looked at the Pokemon Center, where I had left my Pokemon with Nurse Joy. The sky looked darker and started to rain. _

_"I'm so sorry! Those Unova armies..." she closed her eyes. "They destroyed the rooms with the Pokeballs." she apologized to the worried crowd. There was a sad atmosphere around me. Gasps and sobs. Slowly, the crowd began to disspear. I was the last one standing, while everyone had taken their shelters._

_"Blaziken. Skitty. Venusaur." I muttered, looking at the Pokemon Center, and I hung my head down. _

My friends.

_"Crap." I heard Dawn mutter. "It's okay May, I promise, I'll make it!" she coughed, trying to be cheerful. I sat down next to Paul, looking at her with sincere concern. I wasn't sure if even her, a bright girl, would be able to last. But yet, I hoped._

_Dawn couldn't die now. She was so strong and kind. She still had so many dreams to fufill. She was my best friend._

_She just can't die. _

_The next day, she checked out of the hospital. Forever._

My family.

_"No." I muttered, looking at my house. _

_It was being sprayed with water by the Petalburg firemen. When they finished, the house was just ashes. I stepped onto the empty lot, and saw them. _

_"It seems the Unovans seemed to target all the gym leader's houses. Including your own." a fireman told me after he was done hosing down the house._

_Another fireman came up. I assumed he was the main fireman. "I'm so sorry, your family... They were taken with the house." the chief fireman said. _

_I knelt down and cried. _

Drew...

And I couldn't save any of them.

What have I done wrong? Tears fell down my face. I wish the war would just get out of my life. It's already ruined it.

And I soon fell in a slumber which would last forever.

-o-

We stood in an empty void. Soon, I felt a gust of wind and when I opened my eyes again, I was back there. At a playground.

It was exactly like I remembered it. The faded yellow swings, the small slide that broke in 3rd grade, and that tree that had stood over the playground for as long as I could remember. I was sittting down on the ground and I looked up.

I saw him standing over me. He smiled and helped me up.

"Would you marry me, in the future?" he asked, his hand outstretched.

"Of course, yes I will!" I smiled. "I want to marry you too."

And he held my hand in his.

**The End.**

* * *

Again, so much stuff that doesn't really need to be there...

I remember how I was feeling really emo. So, if you ever feel like you want to stab yourself to death, watch Shugo Chara! It made me "SUPER HAPPY" so now, I can only think happy thoughts. -_-

So, you like it? Hate it? Want to destroy it with a hammer, sword, and other types of dangerous equipment that could possibly kill me? Well, review!

~togekiazu


End file.
